


Not a Party Person (Without You)

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Party, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Tonight, Jesper isn't as excited as he should be. Sergen can change that.





	Not a Party Person (Without You)

Jesper is nursing a beer in the corner when Sergen approaches him.

“Why’re you back here all alone?” he asks.

Jesper sighs. “Just kind of tired tonight. Not up to socializing right now.”

“Really?” Sergen’s eyes sparkle, and he glances toward the front door. “Even if it’s with people you really miss?”

Jesper opens his mouth, but his reply dies in his throat when the door opens, revealing two very familiar figures.

“Surprise!” Luka exclaims, pulling Jesper into a tight hug. And standing next to him...

“Hey,” Alfonso says, smiling softly, and Jesper’s heart beats fast in his chest. 

“Hey.”


End file.
